


Man Makes the Clothes

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vance assigns Tony to help Gibbs get ready for a photo shoot, Gibbs makes his interest known. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony whistled as he left Vance's office beside a scowling Gibbs. The director had issued a…well directive…and Tony was honor bound to follow it to the letter. "Ready to go?" he asked, unable to hide his smirk. "Time's a wasting, Boss."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Gibbs asked in a growl and Tony nodded. Not only was he enjoying the hell out of Gibbs' annoyance; it was gonna be fun.

"I am," Tony allowed. This was like his birthday and Christmas wrapped up into a package. And he had Vance's NCIS issued credit card and his orders. "We have only four hours to get you in shape and to the studio, Gibbs. Come on!"

Gibbs grumbled and Tony was half-sure he heard something about why hadn't they caught a case. As they went down the stairs to the squad room, Gibbs' eyes fixed on a point above all the other agents heads. He stopped at his desk. "Grab your gear, Tony. With me."

"Do we have a case?" McGee answered, half out of his chair.

"Special assignment for the director, McGoo," Tony shot back.

"Be gone for the rest of the day," Gibbs put in. Tony noticed that he didn't meet Ziva's or McGee's eyes. Yeah, Gibbs was uncomfortable, but Tony was going to enjoy the hell out of this.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked, trying again.

"Director's pets, McNosey," Tony retorted. He'd spill to Abby, but not McGee or Ziva. And only when Tony had the evidence in his hot little hands.

When they were in the elevator, Gibbs rounded on him. "Do you have any idea how much I hate this?"

"Yup," Tony agreed, unable to stop grinning. "About as much as I love it. Suck it up and deal with it, Marine. You're getting some new clothes."

"Not. Won't be mine."

"If you look good, maybe I'll buy 'em from NCIS." Gibbs snorted at that and Tony grinned again. Being tasked with getting Gibbs dressed for a PR photo shoot was Tony's idea of heaven, even if it was hell on earth for Gibbs.

"Okay, here's our plan," Tony said, formulating his attack. "Three outfits, at least one suit. We need underwear first."

"Tony my underwear is fine. You have no complaints." Gibbs' patience was clearly wearing thin, the exasperated note in his voice was able to be heard loud and clear.

"Yeah, I know. Fine shapeless boxers. No, not happening. You want to wear a pair of my boxer briefs or go shopping for some new ones?"

"I'm not wearing your goddamned used underwear, DiNozzo. Go to Sears and I'll—"

"No way. La Perla makes these boxer briefs. We'll grab some of those. Or maybe Hanro. I think I can get some silk boxer briefs…"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs warned, his hand twitching.

"Vance put me in charge, Bossman. Let me work my magic." When Gibbs only sighed, his thunderous expression not changing, Tony continued. "We don't have time for tailoring, so we'll have to make do with what we can find off the rack. Don't worry, Gibbs. I have it all under control."

Tony reached into Gibbs' pocket, pulling out his keys with a smile that he figured was quite Gibbslike. This could be fun. "What name do you like better? Armani? Versace? Maybe Boss?"

Gibbs blinked at Tony as if he was speaking a different language and Tony grinned. "Leave it to me, Boss. I've got it all under control."

Tony drove like a madman to a very upscale department store in a very upscale mall, Gibbs sitting stone faced beside him. "Don't worry, Boss. I'll make this as painless as possible."

When Gibbs only grunted, Tony sighed. Bossman would come around; he had to. And if he didn't, well, Tony had ways to make things happen and cheer Gibbs up.

"Underwear first," Tony said, leading Gibbs through the store. He could feel Gibbs' irritation with every step they took and the entire situation was kind of turning Tony on. The fact that Vance had put him in charge, the fact that Gibbs was so damned sullen, the knowledge that Tony would dress Gibbs head to toe, it was all combining to get Tony really revved up.

He stopped in front of the underwear display, looking through briefs, bikinis, packets of boxers, until he found just what he needed. Gibbs was gonna look so sexy in these! "Underwear done," Tony announced with a purposeful nod. "What kind of socks do you have on?"

When Gibbs didn't immediately answer, Tony dropped to his knees, looking up at Gibbs. "I'm going to look," he said, taking Gibbs' leg in his hand and pulling the pants up. Gibbs' normal everyday socks would be just fine, and Tony wouldn't worry about shoes until he knew what suit looked the best on Gibbs.

He'd just started to lower Gibbs' foot when he felt something pressing against his balls. Tony looked up, meeting Gibbs' now very amused blue eyes. The tip of Gibbs' other foot brushed over the inseam of Tony's pants and they both swallowed hard.

"You like this too damned much," Gibbs said in a low voice. His body heat was rising and Tony had to fight the urge to rest his head on Gibbs' thigh. They'd flirted a lot, but they hadn't played together. Yet. This was as intense as it had ever been and Tony wanted Gibbs to take it to the next step.

"Yeah, I do…Boss." Tony whispered the words, letting his hand stroke lightly over the back of Gibbs' leg and his breath brush over the fly of Gibbs' pants. The air was charged with this new connection between them and it was clear neither of them wanted to break it.

"Lucky day for ya then, DiNozzo," Gibbs said after a couple of people walked back. When the pressure on Tony's crotch receded, he was shocked to realize he was semi-hard.

Gibbs grasped Tony's forearm, pulling him to his feet, their bodies brushing as Tony stood.

"Okay?" Gibbs asked and Tony had to blink a few times to clear his mind. Was Gibbs asking if what had happened was okay? Oh hell _yes_ it was!

"Um…"

"Tony, focus! Are my socks okay." Even though Gibbs' tone was stern, the expression in his eyes was so intense that it made Tony's knees weaken. Did Gibbs have any idea what he was doing? Tony couldn't stop the little squeak that came out, internally wincing when Gibbs' eyes softened.

"Your socks are good," Tony said when Gibbs moved closer, bodies almost brushing. Tony gulped and then stepped back, needing to put some space between them.

"Ya okay, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, a smirky grin on his face.

"Fine," Tony replied, striving for innocence and knowing he was probably conveying the opposite.

"Where next?"

"Suits." Yeah, suits. Tony could concentrate on what would look the best on Gibbs and get his mind out of the gutter. That moment had to have been his imagination.

"Suits then," Gibbs said in a low rumble that went right to Tony's cock. Tony hung back as Gibbs led the way, his eyes fixed on Gibbs' ass. The pants he usually wore weren't tailored and their bagginess didn't do much for Gibbs, but Tony could tell the shape of Gibbs' ass and he imagined it was just as well-muscled as the rest of him. Tony gulped hard, realizing he was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

He hung back as Gibbs started looking through the racks, stroking a hand over one suit and shaking his head and outright snorting at another. Tony didn't expect him to find anything worthwhile, but he let Gibbs look around for a bit. He was enjoying watching the other man move far too much.

"Tony?" Gibbs called out and Tony realized he'd zoned out. He moved closer, seeing Gibbs petting the sleeve of a blazer. "What do you think?"

Tony's eyes widened as he got a close look at the suit and he nodded, holding it out at arm's length. The black wool just felt expensive and luxurious and when Tony looked to see who the designer was, he wasn't at all surprised. "Armani."

"You impressed?" Gibbs asked, giving the appearance that he wasn't clued in at all, but there was something in his eyes that alerted Tony.

"I am. You are too, I think. You either know the designer or saw the price."

"Maybe both," Gibbs shot back.

"Let's get your size organized and try it on. With the underwear."

"Not paid for you," Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"Will be. And I want to see how they look on you."

"That _all_ you want to do?" Gibbs asked. "See how they _look_ on me?"

Tony'd never had Gibbs' full charm turned on him and they sure as hell had never flirted with such meaning before. He could see why the women flocked to Gibbs despite the divorces and the whole functional mute thing. Tony was a guy pretty firmly in charge of his destiny and yet with Gibbs everything changed. They weren't on an even playing field. Hell, they weren't even on the same playing field. Tony was a kid who'd been cut from Pop Warner while Gibbs was a Superbowl-winning quarterback.

Tony hadn't been prepared for this; hadn't set up his defenses and now that Gibbs had him in his sights, all Tony could do was nod, wide eyed, shocked, stunned.

And in a hell of a lot of trouble. What Gibbs wanted, Gibbs got. He'd move heaven and earth to make things happen. And Tony suspected Gibbs wanted him.

"Answer me," Gibbs said softly and Tony's mouth opened before he'd even registered what he was doing.

"Depends on you, Boss." That seductive sound couldn't be coming out of Tony's mouth, could it?

"Thought you'd see things my way," Gibbs shot back, that damned smirk on his face.


	2. Man Makes the Clothes Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Tony's hands shook as he selected a shirt for Gibbs to try on. Gibbs had muttered something about sizes and the salesman and Tony were pretty sure Gibbs knew all his sizes. Gibbs had disappeared into the changing room, Tony still holding the underwear. The salesman had a smirk on his face, but he wisely didn't say anything about Tony's connection with Gibbs and the intensity there. Yet Tony knew he'd seen it and was aware of it. The tension between them was out of control, but the salesman had clearly seen and experienced a lot of strange behavior in this high-end store and was probably used to it.

He handed Tony three possible shirts and a couple of ties, then grabbed the underwear from Tony and clipped the tags off. "Here you go," he said helpfully, bringing the suit into the dressing room area and hanging it on a peg. "I'll let him try that on. Is there anything else your client might want to try?"

"My…" Did this guy think Tony was a personal shopper or something? "He's not my…" Tony trailed off, shaking his head. "Can you find me a couple of shirts, classic but not too stuffy or trendy, and some less dressy pants too?"

"I'll do that, sir. Come out when you're done and I'll have a selection waiting for you both."

"Those aren't for me, they're for him. He's doing a photo shoot and…Never mind."

Tony sighed, walking into the dressing room area. Only one room was occupied and when Tony stopped in front of the door, he could hear Gibbs breathing a little unevenly. Gibbs was always so even keeled; was it possible that he was just as shaken up as Tony was?

Tony knocked once on the heavy wooden door. "Gibbs?"

"Yeah," Gibbs' voice was a little breathy and not at all what Tony was used to. Tony twisted the knob and opened the door, bringing in the suit and leaving the shirts just outside.

"Got your…." Tony couldn't speak when he caught view of Gibbs. The man had stripped down to socks only while waiting, but that wasn't the surprising thing. A thick, hard erection was held in a tight fist and Gibbs was stroking it slowly. Tony closed the door and leaned against it, staring.

"Want to examine my socks again?" Gibbs asked, his voice pitched lower than usual.

Tony couldn't speak, much less answer. It was an erotic fantasy come to life and he needed to drink it all in. His eyes swept over the silver hair, the deeper than usual blue eyes, the parted lips and more rapid breathing, over Gibbs' collarbone and the way the light caught the silvery strands of chest hair, over a well muscled chest, abs that had no business being on a man over forty, and…

There was no way Tony could look any lower than cock level. Even though it was in Gibbs' fist, Tony could see enough to know that it was longer than average, with a well-shaped head that was leaking. Gibbs was just holding it now, right thumb teasing the area underneath the head, a couple of drops of pre-come glinting on the head.

"Don't drip," Tony said without thinking and Gibbs laughed.

"That all ya can say, Tony?" Gibbs sounded annoyed, but he was smirking now.

"I…I…"

"Kneel," Gibbs whispered. "Socks. Gotta examine 'em in the best light."

Tony put the suit on a hook, balling up the underwear and shoving it in the breast pocket, and then sank down to his knees, looking up at Gibbs. It felt perfect to be in this situation with this man, and the near-public aspect of it was turning him on almost as much as the man in front of him.

"Socks," Gibbs whispered.

When Tony looked down, Gibbs brushed his cock head over Tony's lips. Tony opened his mouth, intending to give Gibbs the best blow job of his life, but then Gibbs pulled away, shaking his head. Tony could feel Gibbs' pre-come coating his mouth, the masculine scent turning him on.

"It's not gonna be fast the first time, DiNozzo. We don't have time for what I want right now." Gibbs let out a low groan. "Just taste me, Tony. All I need right now." Tony watched Gibbs' hand speed up on his cock and realized what the other man was doing. Any help Tony could give him right now, he would, especially since he was getting the best damned view he could imagine.

Tony's tongue darted out and he licked the creamy liquid off, getting his first taste of Gibbs as the other man pumped and stroked his dick.

"That's it…" Gibbs whispered, his hand moving faster, free hand coming over to play with his balls.

Tony stood on shaking feet, some instinct telling him that this was the right thing to do. He came up behind Gibbs, holding the other man in a tight embrace. "Relax, Gibbs," Tony said into the older man's ear.

Knowing he had to work on instinct here, Tony let his mouth roam over Gibbs' neck, biting and nipping slightly, fingertips lightly pinching nipples. A full shiver ran through Gibbs when Tony scraped a nail over a nipple, so he returned there, nipping Gibbs' earlobe.

They were standing right in front of the full-length mirror and Tony noticed how Gibbs' eyes were focusing on the scene they made. Another instinct reared its head and Tony wondered if he didn't have a death wish. He couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to be doing something and shoved Gibbs' hand away from his cock.

"Let me, Boss," he said, low and steady into Gibbs' ear.

"Fast and hard," Gibbs told him and Tony nodded, matching Gibbs' pace and using the constant release of pre-come to lubricate his way. Gibbs' hands bunched into fists when Tony started, then Gibbs moved them to Tony's thighs, hanging on while Tony jacked him off.

"Fuck you look hot," Tony said, obeying another instinct. "Look at you, Gibbs. Look at me stroking your cock." Now that Tony had it in his hand, he knew just how big Gibbs was, knew that he wanted it…"

Tony's body shook abruptly, jarring Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs asked between hitching breaths.

"Want you to fuck me, Boss. Want you inside…" Gibbs' body started moving faster now and Tony began grinding against his ass, trying to relieve the pressure on his own tortured and aching cock. "Want you up my ass, Gibbs. Pounding me."

"Tony… I'm…"

"Fuck me, Gibbs," Tony hissed out and Gibbs let out a strangled sound, his hand moving fast to cover his cock head as he erupted.

"Tony…God!" Gibbs head dropped back onto Tony's shoulder and Tony milked him in slow gentle strokes, mindful of post-orgasm sensitivity. When he was sure Gibbs was steady, Tony released him.

Gibbs almost staggered when Tony released him. The entire experience was blowing his mind, but he couldn't let Tony know how rocked he was yet. Tony would take that and run with it. Instead, Gibbs steadied himself after the most intense male-male sexual experience of his life and tried to look calm.

"Whatcha gonna do with that," Tony asked, motioning to Gibbs' wet hand.

"Got a handker—" Gibbs stopped abruptly as Tony brought Gibbs' hand to his mouth, cleaning off the fingers and palm in small licks. Gibbs bit back a groan—barely—when Tony made a satisfied sound, his tongue running over Gibbs' skin.

"Better get dressed," Tony said, giving Gibbs' cock one little squeeze. "Soon as you get completely soft."

Gibbs glanced down, smirking. It was going down on its own schedule. He glanced at Tony's crotch, wincing at how the bulge was straining against the denim. "You want me to…" He hadn't jacked off a guy before, but he was more than willing to do it.

"Not yet," Tony said in a breathless voice. "You want to…later. I…I get loud, Gibbs. I don't want to do that here." Tony chewed his lower lip and Gibbs reached over, freeing the flesh and the words Tony was trying to keep inside. "There will be later?" Tony asked hopefully.

"There'll be later," Gibbs assured, fingers running through Tony's hair. He was almost fully soft now and he reached across Tony, pulling the underwear out of the suit coat pocket and shaking it out. The underwear wasn't quite boxers, was more than briefs, And the black silk was something he'd never experienced in underwear before. It felt kind of…sexy.

Gibbs cleared his throat, pulling the underwear on and trying to ignore the strange sensation. The new underwear was nothing like his boxers, holding him differently, and as he reached down to adjust, another hand, this one with more elegant fingers than his own, brushed his hand away.

"Let me, Gibbs," Tony said and Gibbs nodded, eyes fixed on Tony's shoulder as he worked. Even though Gibbs had just come, his cock wanted to sit up and take notice as Tony molded him into the underwear.

"Okay, enough already." Gibbs had the feeling that if Tony could, he'd fiddle and fuss all day and Gibbs could manage to get hard again with those hands on him, down time be damned.

Tony stepped back, nodding. He ran his tongue across his lips and then looked into Gibbs eyes and Gibbs caught his breath. He usually didn't think Tony had such intensity burning in his eyes, but right here and right now, he did.

"What?" Gibbs asked in barely more than a whisper, not wanting to break the mood.

"You look…God."

"What?"

"You look so incredibly hot, Gibbs. I don't think you even know…" Tony swallowed hard. "Please try on the suit. If you don't want me to embarrass both of us here, put some clothes on. I'm thisclose to saying screw the world and just do me."

Gibbs moved closer, stroking his fingertips over Tony's cheek. "I will. But not here. Be patient, Tony. I'll be worth it."

"Already have been," Tony replied. "I've been waiting…"

"I know. Me too, DiNozzo. Wait just a little bit longer, Tony. I'm not going anywhere."

"You are," Tony insisted. "You're gonna get your ass into that suit so I can leer."

"Guess I am," Gibbs agreed.


	3. Man Makes the Clothes Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Tony stepped back and out of the changing room to grab the shirts. He had to put a little space between himself and Gibbs, for no other reason than to calm his raging dick before he embarrassed himself. The complete kinkiness of what had just happened between him and Gibbs served only to rattle Tony further. He'd wanted Gibbs, maybe he'd even needed Gibbs, he had just never expected their first sexual encounter to be so intimate.

Despite where they were, it _had_ been intimate. When Tony had fantasized about himself and Gibbs, it was all about lust, hard dicks, tight asses, and wet mouths. He hadn't expected Gibbs to be so human and unguarded, and despite any cloaking Gibbs tried to do later on, Tony had seen inside Gibbs in those moments when his eyes were filled with emotion. Gibbs had opened up to him in a way Tony didn't think happened much, if ever.

That unnerved Tony much more than his hard dick did. Tony could deal with the sex part, but the emotions afterward always had him running scared. He had the distinct feeling that he'd be exposing more than he intended with Gibbs, no matter what his own preference was. Gibbs had always gotten under the surface and saw deeper into Tony than anyone. This was Gibbs; he'd find out all Tony's secrets and maybe he'd run or maybe he wouldn't. But he'd find out, that was a foregone conclusion.

Tony hated exposing anything to anyone. He'd built up walls and constructed elaborate masks for far too long and those kept most people at bay. But not Gibbs. Gibbs would tunnel in to Tony's emotional core and that scared him a hell of a lot more than the physical.

"Tony?" Gibbs' voice was laced with a little uncertainty and Tony couldn't help feeling that was somehow wrong. Gibbs needed to be the solid rock of a man he was as boss, not vulnerable, not unsure. A little part of Tony was so honored that Gibbs was letting him see that, though. He recognized it as a new dimension of their relationship, one Tony was just gonna have to get used to. There was no way he was walking away from this.

"Right here, Gibbs."

Tony stepped into the room, eyeing Gibbs. The man was bent over, adjusting the leg of the pants, his back to the door. Tony couldn't help staring at his ass. There had probably been a time in Gibbs' life where he could have had anyone he wanted. Hell, that time hadn't passed. It didn't matter that he was over forty, the sheer magnetism in his eyes and the way he controlled a room would do it for anyone. And that body didn't hurt either. When Tony had been grinding against it, he'd felt how firm and solid Gibbs' ass was and it looked even better with the Bossman bent over at the waist.

"Quit staring," Gibbs said, his voice rough, that familiar confidence back in his tone.

"Damned good view," Tony managed.

"You want me to try on the clothes, DiNozzo? Without a hard-on?" Gibbs straightened and Tony's eyes were drawn to Gibbs' crotch. Nope, no hard-on, dammit. At least not one Tony could see.

"Not Superman," Gibbs said, that lighthearted smirky smile on his face.

"You could play him on TV," Tony retorted, grinning. With that body and that face, Gibbs could be a TV or movie star.

Gibbs shook his head, grabbing one of the shirts and pulling it on. It was a basic white dress shirt that didn't stand out more than any other. Yet Gibbs owned the damned thing. As Tony watched Gibbs button it, he was very aware that for some people clothes made the man, but for Gibbs, he made the clothes.

Gibbs swallowed hard, his eyes locking on Tony's. "Ya gotta stop that, DiNozzo." Tony had been expecting a retort of some sort, but this was a gentle plea.

"Can't help leering, Boss. You look good. I gotta ask. Are the cheap clothes some kind of smokescreen that stops people from attacking you, because a guy as good looking as you, there's no way you never tried on designer stuff. One of those exes would have pushed…" Tony tumbled to a stop, feeling like Abby must have when she got on one of her tangents and Gibbs didn't stop her.

"They pushed. I have a closet of designer crap at home. Stefano something, Armani this, Dolce Garbonzo that, and Herman…"

"Ermenegildo," Tony corrected automatically. He wasn't going to touch the massacre Gibbs made of Dolce and Gabbana.

"Yeah, that crap. Got it all, DiNozzo. Collecting dust."

"Why the hell don't you wear it?" Tony asked without thinking and then tensed as Gibbs' hand rose automatically. Gibbs didn't hit him as Tony had expected, just buttoned the top button of the shirt and removed the jacket from the hanger.

Gibbs didn't answer until he had the blazer settled on his shoulders.

"That's why," he said, motioning to the mirror and jerking his chin toward his reflection. "That guy, he's not me."

"Oh hell yes he is," Tony shot back. He was fighting a serious urge to hump Gibbs' leg right now.

"No, Tony. I'm not that designer clothes guy with the expensive haircut. They pushed me into that. It's not me."

"Could be, on special occasions. Because…" Tony shrugged, feeling his face heat up. He was going to say something but it was way too soon to mention and he was just glad he'd stopped himself in time."

"That turn you on?" Gibbs asked gruffly. His hand wandered over Tony's crotch and he squeezed gently. "You have a clothes kink, DiNozzo." It wasn't a question.

"Guess I do," Tony gasped, forcing himself into Gibbs' hand.

"So damned patient all these years, DiNozzo," Gibbs replied in a whisper. "And look at what happened. Were you waiting for me to do this? To jack you off just like I am?"

"Gibbs, don't tease," Tony whimpered. He wasn't too proud to beg here. If Gibbs kept this up, Tony was going to come right at that moment in his jeans like a horny fourteen year old.

"If I don't stop, you're gonna blow into these designer jeans," Gibbs replied, looking into Tony's eyes. "Right?"

Tony nodded, nearly crying with relief when Gibbs pulled away. Tony just stared at Gibbs, his cock aching, his chest heaving.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Boss."

Gibbs couldn't help smiling at Tony's distress. It was unfair of him, considering what Tony had just done for him, but Gibbs couldn't go any further here. There was no way he was sucking his first cock in a dressing room where anyone could walk in. And he was gonna suck Tony's cock. He was gonna devour it and swallow. Gibbs didn't care if he made a damned mess or if his technique sucked; he was gonna enjoy the hell out of it.

"Suit okay?" he asked, needing to break the sexual tension between him and Tony. Gibbs knew it was perfect fit; he just wanted Tony to weigh in. Tony looked him up and down, eyes sweeping slowly over Gibbs' body.

"Perfect, Boss." Tony held up another shirt and shook his head. "White shirt, black suit. Works better than the blue shirt."

"Tie?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope."

Gibbs watched as Tony put the other shirts aside. "Get dressed in your street clothes and give me the suit. Keep the underwear on. I'll pay."

"Thought Vance said two or three outfits." In fact, Gibbs was certain of it.

"I'll get something out there. I know your sizes." Tony said, ducking out of the dressing room in a rush, survival instinct overriding what Gibbs knew Tony wanted to see. Gibbs undressed, allowing himself one long glance at himself in the mirror when he was down to the underwear. He did look damned good. Yeah, he was older than DiNozzo, but Gibbs didn't think either of them would be that torn up about it. It was clear Tony wanted him as much as he wanted Tony.

And he wanted Tony; he'd been attracted to DiNozzo from the night they met over a crime scene, Gibbs snatching the coffee Tony had brought for his older partner right out of his hands. There had been an immediate connection there. Gibbs hadn't known what name to put on it, but it was that and had only deepened and intensified with time. Rule 12 be damned.

Gibbs walked over to the register and Tony put his hand out for the suit. Gibbs handed it over, balling his boxers in his hand. They were perfectly serviceable, but they didn't fit in here.

"Give 'em," Tony said in a low voice, tugging them out of Gibbs' hand. As Gibbs watched, Tony folded them carefully, as if they weren't used, and took a bag the salesman offered.

Gibbs stood off to the side as Tony paid for the suit and a pile of clothes. Gibbs had no time or interest in this crap and instead he spent his time watching the way Tony moved. He wasn't as light on his feet as some people, but there was an athletic grace to his movements.

"Ready?" Tony asked and Gibbs came back to himself with a start. He rarely zoned out; was always completely aware of his surroundings.

"Ready," Gibbs affirmed, digging his stolen keys out of Tony's pocket. "We have time to go home first?"

"Your place?" Tony asked, blushing and wincing, clearly waiting for a headslap.

"Yeah, want to take a shower."

"A-a… Sh…" Tony trailed off, biting his lip.

"Yeah. I have my shaving kit in the car. A shower, DiNozzo. Water, soap."

"Naked," Tony put in, a little groan in his voice.

"Yeah, naked. How long do we have."

"Three hours even."

"Then you're mine for three hours, DiNozzo." Three hours wouldn't give them a lot of time at his house, not with traffic. It made a hell of a lot more sense to check in to a hotel in the immediate area. Gibbs turned to the salesman. "Can you deliver this stuff to the Ritz in three hours?"

"Gibbs, the shoot is in three hours."

"They'll have to wait then," Gibbs shot back. "I have plans."

"I can do that, sir. The name the room will be under?"

"Gus Bricker. Come on, Gus." Gibbs turned away, striding through the store. Time was wasting and he wanted to spend that time with Tony. Naked.

"On it, Boss."

"Not yet, but you will be soon."

"You'd better deliver on that promise."


	4. Man Makes the Clothes Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Tony stayed quiet and subdued as Gibbs drove the very short distance to the hotel. His hands moved over his thighs, clenching into fists and then releasing, and Gibbs was very aware that Tony's nerves were getting the better of him.

"DiNozzo, we don't have to…"

"Don't have to?" Tony asked, his voice higher pitched than normal. "We don't have to? Of course we don't! But this is something I've been waiting for…You think I'm backing off now, Boss?"

"Hoping not," Gibbs replied. Tony didn't answer and Gibbs stepped around to the trunk, removing his duffle himself and handing the keys over to the valet. He explained that they needed the car in three hours. Check-in was a breeze. Tony insisted that they use the NCIS credit card, certain that Vance would understand. Gibbs didn't much care. Tony made a few comments about a photo shoot and threw in one that he was Gibbs' personal entourage, which made Gibbs roll his eyes. Whatever made Tony comfortable in the end was okay with him, but when DiNozzo went so far over the top, Gibbs found himself unable to relate. The room was put in the name of Gus Bricker and as Gibbs looked on, he found himself musing.

He and Tony had such different upbringings. Gibbs didn't have to look beneath the surface to understand that Tony had been largely starved for human companionship when he'd been a child, where Gibbs had a very attentive mother and father. They'd both lost their mothers very young, but instead of the way Jack had hovered and watched out for Gibbs, even when he didn't want it, Tony's father had pushed him farther away. Whatever his reasons, DiNozzo senior definitely had a lot to answer for.

Gibbs pulled in a breath and shifted the strap of his duffle higher onto his shoulder. It wasn't a good idea to think of fathers and sons now. That would pull in some comparisons he didn't need at the moment. He had to view Tony as an equal and not a guy who needed a father figure. This could never work if he focused on that.

Gibbs strode into the elevator and leaned against the wall, looking at Tony, remembering his arms around him, remembered Tony jacking him off, the feel of Tony's mouth on his hand, cleaning him off.

Yeah…that was it. That was much better. Gibbs let out a low satisfied sound and relaxed against the elevator wall, trying to dim the emotion he knew was probably reflected in his eyes.

"You went from serious to intense," Tony remarked and Gibbs realized the other man had been studying him. "You okay?"

Tony's concern and his innocent look was enough to push Gibbs' arousal higher. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to goad DiNozzo, but a part of him wanted to. "You tell me," Gibbs retorted. "You had more than a handful."

Even when Gibbs was flirting with a suspect, he wasn't unusually this blatant. He'd been brash and aggressive when he'd been a teen, but the Marines had shaped him and smoothed the edges, giving him charm and refining his brashness to bluntness. But right now, he didn't want to be charming with Tony. He wanted to be as direct as he could, to lay it all out on the table so that neither of them could retreat.

Tony swallowed hard, his eyes drifting down to Gibbs' pants. He wasn't hard yet, but he would be before too long. And if Tony kept looking at him with that intensity, it would be mere seconds before he was raging.

"Don't do that," Gibbs said quietly, licking his lips.

"What?" Tony asked, all innocence even as he stepped closer.

"Give me that look, Makes me want to…"

"To what?" Tony finished in a whisper. Despite the fact that Gibbs was older, despite the fact that he was an accomplished date and lover, he felt at a supreme disadvantage when Tony turned on the charm. Gibbs knew he had to take the upper hand or he might end up the one with his pants around his ankles and a cock up his ass.

"To fuck you," Gibbs growled, closing the narrowing distance between them. He pulled Tony close by grabbing fistfuls of DiNozzo's shirt. They were maybe an inch at most apart, but it didn't matter. Gibbs ground his mouth on Tony's, leg pressing between DiNozzo's, thigh exerting pressure on Tony's crotch.

Gibbs wasn't confident in his abilities to be a male lover, but he knew how to kiss. Man, woman, it was no different beyond the stubble and muscles. He released Tony's shirt, his mouth demanding entry, his arms wrapping around Tony and holding him close, anchoring him in place with thigh and arms and mouth.

Tony struggled at first, but Gibbs tightened his arms fractionally, letting Tony know that he wasn't getting free no matter what he did, and Tony relaxed, mouth softening, body molding itself to Gibbs'. It shouldn't have been that easy and a part of him wished Tony was fighting, while the other part just enjoyed what was being offered. Gibbs kissed Tony more gently now, as if they had all the time in the world, as if there wasn't a security camera recording their every moment.

He didn't pull back until they were on their floor, thankful that their elevator had been slow rather than fast. Tony's eyes were clouded as Gibbs moved away. It took him a few moments for them to sharpen.

"Coming?" Gibbs asked, mussing Tony's hair affectionately before he turned away.

"Close," Tony responded, falling into line behind Gibbs. There was something comforting about them taking on these normal roles for the moment, in the midst of everything changing. Both of them knew that once that hotel room door closed, it was all gonna change forever.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said quietly, turning. They'd reached the door now and he leaned against it, gazing at Tony.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony looked younger and vulnerable, and Gibbs knew he had to be sure Tony was ready for this. If he wasn't, Gibbs stood to lose a hell of a lot more than the best agent he'd ever worked beside; and he wasn't ready for that. While they didn't spend a lot of time together, Gibbs had come to think of Tony as a friend, even if he had never voiced it. And he had to be absolutely sure that Tony was as ready for this as he was.

"You know when that door opens, we can't go back, Tony," Gibbs said quietly.

"You think I want to go back?" Even though Tony's voice was hushed, there was a note of astonishment in it, shock that Gibbs couldn't quite place yet.

"Do ya?"

"Hell no." Tony said firmly. Mirroring what Gibbs had done in the elevator, Tony stepped forward, jamming his own leg between Gibbs', and kissed him hungrily. When Gibbs was squirming and panting in a very un-Gibbs-like fashion, Tony pulled back, his eyes electric now.

"I want you, Boss. I've been waiting so long for you to make a move. I'm ready. I'm more than ready. All you have to do is open the door and let me in."

"Just had to know, Tony."

"And now you do. We only have three hours. You ready?"

"Ready."


	5. Man Makes the Clothes Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Gibbs opened the door and turned, motioning Tony into the room. His eyes tracked DiNozzo as the man strode inside and turned around, standing tall and giving Gibbs an expectant look. Gibbs wasn't inclined to break the mood by speaking yet. He just watched Tony for a couple of minutes, studying every nuance of his expression and body language and memorizing each feature.

Gibbs knew their lust was ready to spiral out of control soon and he needed to ease in, to really focus on it all. As Tony shifted his weight, Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, his gaze steady and solid on DiNozzo's. Gibbs didn't know how to voice it, but he really liked what he was seeing in the other man—the confidence rather than arrogance and Tony's overall presence and the way he'd taken the situation—and more—well in hand.

Tony's discomfort at the scrutiny was starting to become apparent, but he didn't dare break the mood by talking and Gibbs didn't back down.

Gibbs took a step forward and Tony gave him a little smile, hand rubbing over the back of his neck in what Gibbs knew was one of his "I'm uncomfortable" gestures. When the hand went to Tony's head, Gibbs took two more steps closer, so that they were almost chest to chest.

"Relax, Tony."

Tony gave Gibbs a rueful smile. "Sorry, Boss. It's just…" He gestured and sighed. "You're Gibbs, and…"

"Don't," Gibbs said softly.

Tony blinked a few times, lowering his hand. It was clear Tony didn't know quite what order he was obeying, but he stopped immediately.

"I'm not that mythical figure you think I am."

Tony snorted at that. "Right. You're Gibbs. And you can kiss…and…"

"And?" Gibbs asked, knowing that a smile was starting to emerge.

"And I've been dreaming about you fucking me forever, Boss. For a while there, I was stowing lube and condoms in my pack, just in case we got stuck alone overnight and you were drunk enough to make a move. But even though we shared a room, you never did."

Gibbs hadn't, though he'd come close. But that thought and the brief regret filtered out and Gibbs focused on the two words Tony had mentioned that could put a cramp in things. Lube…and condoms. He had neither. He wouldn't reveal that to DiNozzo yet, would see how things progressed. They might not even get to penetration level.

Gibbs was aware that he was over thinking things and that he needed to relax and stop forcing it. "Gonna shower, Tony…" He trailed off, looking Tony up and down. "You wanna join me, you're welcome to. If not…" Gibbs motioned to the bed. "Get comfortable."

Gibbs expected Tony to hang back, and he was surprised when DiNozzo followed him into the bathroom. Gibbs couldn't see him but he imagined Tony was watching as Gibbs adjusted the temperature on the shower. Gibbs turned around to find Tony sitting on the counter, his eyes curious, arousal banked for now.

"What?" Gibbs asked when the water temperature was just right.

"I want to watch you strip," Tony said, his voice rougher than normal.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, pulling off his shirts and exposing his chest. When he started to move to his pants, Tony shook his head.

"Not yet, Boss." Gibbs would have loved to have known what Tony was thinking, but the other man wasn't giving up much. Yet.

Gibbs eyed Tony and the way the man's gaze swept down his torso. Tony hopped off the counter, moving closer, his eyes focused and intent, his face set in serious lines. Tony reached a hand out, stroking over one scar on Gibbs' right shoulder and another on his left.

"Central America and Ari," Tony whispered, his hand shaking slightly.

"Yeah," Gibbs echoed. They'd stood side by side for those as team members at NCIS.

Tony pulled in a breath and nodded, seeming to need a moment to compose himself. When he was ready to move on, his hands traveled slowly and reverently, questing fingers finding the other marks on Gibbs' body, the shrapnel wounds on his flank from the first bombing, a knife wound he received his first year at NCIS.

Tony traced over every ridge and slight indentation of scar tissue as if they were badges of honor rather than flaws, and Gibbs had to slow his breathing when he realized it was speeding up and growing shallow.

"Do any of them hurt?" Tony asked in a soft and reverent tone.

"Shoulder bothers me sometimes," Gibbs commented, surprised that Tony was asking this. Very few people ever had.

Tony nodded, hand stroking gently over the flesh. His hand wandered from Gibbs' shoulder to a pec and he began lightly stroking a nipple with his knuckle. "Bet _that _doesn't hurt, Boss. Does it?"

Gibbs shook his head, allowing his body to relax. Recovery time being what it was, he wouldn't get hard yet, but he was enjoying the hell out of this. Tony brought his other hand over and squeezed and fondled Gibbs' other nipple.

"Feels damned good," Gibbs managed, allowing his head to fall back. What Tony was doing was awakening nerve centers Gibbs barely remembered he had, and his body shifted, arching into Tony's touch.

"I should have known you'd be this responsive," Tony commented. Gibbs lifted his head, looking at Tony. "All that wood you stroke and shape and feel, Gibbs, and I don't mean that big cock I jacked off—though that was pretty spectacular too."

Gibbs smirked at that and nodded for Tony to continue.

"You're a hands-on guy so it makes sense that you like being touched so much." Tony's hands left Gibbs' hard nipples and skimmed over his stomach, Gibbs' abs tensing and then relaxing. Tony moistened a finger and rimmed Gibbs' belly button before resting his hand just below it, right above the waist of Gibbs' pants.

Tony seemed eager to drive this for now and it was a concession Gibbs was willing to give. He nodded, offering silent permission for Tony to take this further.

The bathroom was steaming up nicely, Gibbs' shoulder muscles loosening, his stance becoming a little more relaxed. He stood still as Tony undid his belt and pushed his pants down. Gibbs kicked them and his shoes off, watching as Tony sank to his knees. Gibbs was only wearing the silk underwear now, and he felt self conscious in it.

"DiNozzo I'm not Superman. That isn't gonna happen."

"Who said anything about _that_," Tony retorted. "I'm just enjoying myself. It's been so long since I thought about sucking someone's dick—except yours. I've been dying to touch and feel and stroke and shape and—"

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, breaking off the other man's verbal stream. "It's okay. It's not goin' anywhere." Gibbs stroked a hand through Tony's soft hair and resting his hand on the back of Tony's neck. "You don't have to rush. You haven't come yet and I can—"

" I'm good, Gibbs. I want to do this." Tony's voice was brimming with stark honesty and all Gibbs could do was nod. He understood this strange and crazy bond they had and the need to touch and feel. He was dying to rip off Tony's pants and go down on him, even if it would expose Gibbs' minimal experience with guys.

Gibbs swallowed hard as Tony brought his mouth to the fabric, licking and nuzzling Gibbs' dick through the silk of the underwear. "I'm not gonna get…" Gibbs began, giving Tony fair warning.

"Not gonna stop me from tasting," Tony said, before giving Gibbs' cock and balls open mouthed kisses that made Gibbs' legs start shaking. He closed his eyes, the steamy room and Tony's mouth doing things for him that his age should have prevented. Gibbs tightened his hand on Tony's skull, the soft strands of hair running through his fingers as he urged Tony to do more and his cock started twitching.

Feeling that mouth and knowing it was Tony's was a wild experience, one that was turning Gibbs on, if not completely in body, then in soul. He started to move his hips, arching his back and pressing himself against Tony's mouth. The fabric enhanced the sensations, moving over Gibbs' cock smoothly. When DiNozzo's hands slid up and he started playing with Gibbs chest, Gibbs couldn't help the ragged groan that rushed out.

"Enough…enough for now, Tony," Gibbs finally said, releasing the other man's head.

"But you're not hard yet," Tony said, giving Gibbs a mock pout.

"Told ya I'm not Superman."

"Maybe I'm just that good." Tony shot back. In a single motion so smooth it felt choreographed, he pulled Gibbs' brand new underwear down and took his mostly soft cock in his mouth, swallowing it right down.

"Tony!"

Gibbs barely remembered oral sex and when his cock was buried in the cavern of Tony's mouth, sparks started going up and down his spine. DiNozzo wasn't pushing things, just rested Gibbs cock on his tongue with barely there pressure, but the promise of what could come was driving Gibbs past his limits. Self control was just an illusion when with DiNozzo, Gibbs was learning.

He wanted to thrust himself into Tony's mouth, but that would have to wait. He had to be the one who still retained some control of the situation; he had to pull that back from Tony.

"Enough, Tony. Enough for right now." Gibbs stepped back, withdrawing from Tony's mouth and trying to hold back the shiver running through him at the loss of contact.

"I'm showering. You joining me?"

Tony stood, shaking his head, his fingertip running over his lower lip. "Too much temptation," Tony replied, looking Gibbs up and down. Outside of one sock, Gibbs was completely naked now. He had no idea how the other sock had gotten from his foot to behind the trash can, where it peeped out, but there was a hell of a lot about today that was a mystery to him.

"Okay," Gibbs agreed. He completely understood where Tony was coming from. "Get in there and think about what you want to happen. No playing, though. When I get out, the fun begins.

"You think it hasn't already?"


	6. Man Makes the Clothes Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six

Chapter Six

While the shower ran, Tony settled on the bed, sitting gingerly on the edge with his legs splayed wide apart. His cock was throbbing and his balls overfull, but there was no way he was touching, there was no way he was satisfying himself. Not when Gibbs was here in that room, showering. Tony bit back a groan.

Never in his wildest dreams had he expected this. Oh, he'd known he'd have a hard-on, aching balls, but he never figured Gibbs would have any idea why he was so turned on. As astute as Gibbs was about life, he seemed to have little clue about personal relationships.

And Gibbs in those clothes…that had blown Tony's mind. He was a lover of designer shirts and pants. Even shoes. He'd often wanted to take Gibbs shopping and get him out of his Sears and Penny's wardrobe, but Tony had known Gibbs would never go for it. The guy seemed to have no idea how good looking he was, and how much the right clothes would enhance it. Even button-down shirts instead of tucked in polos would do wonders for the guy. At least now Tony knew that Gibbs had a closet filled with thee good stuff, and he was gonna have to try to get Gibbs to wear some of it.

That underwear had looked incredible on Gibbs. If a garment was made for Gibbs; it was a scrap of silk that was gonna haunt and torment Tony for a long damned time. And now that he'd felt—and tasted—what was underneath it all, that took his arousal and need to a much higher level.

"Gibbs is gonna fuck me," Tony whispered, feeling as if it was one of the most surreal moments of his life. He didn't get these kinds of breaks in life; he wasn't the guy who ever had what he'd really wanted.

Yeah, he'd slept around—a lot. But the people he'd wanted deep in his gut had always been just out of reach. Even Jeanne, but that was circumstances. Tony wondered when that whole part of his life—his relationship with Jeanne-would stop hurting. Some days it really tore at him like an open wound; other days it was an itchy scab. But it was always there.

Tony shook his head, trying to force thoughts of Jeanne out and replacing them with Gibbs. He clearly remembered their first meeting, Gibbs glowering over a cup of coffee. The NCIS windbreaker had been open to reveal a deep blue shirt that had brought out his eyes, a button-down rather than a polo, the teasing glimpse of salt and pepper chest hair peeping out. The dress pants had been a little baggy, but Tony'd been able to see the curve of Gibbs' ass in them. He swallowed hard, recent memory supplanting that one. Gibbs had a damned good body—one Tony envied. One Tony was eager to get his hands and mouth back on. One he needed to possess and own.

Tony was a little concerned that Gibbs might not be able to perform again so soon. Gibbs had seemed a little worried himself and he hadn't gotten fully hard when Tony had tasted him. But then again, it hadn't been more than a brief taste. And Gibbs had just come in the dressing room.

Tony brought his hand to his face, inhaling the scent of Gibbs. It was a blend of coffee and woodsy smells, and bourbon, and a little sawdust. It was something that couldn't be bottled. If it could be, it would be an instant best seller. It was masculine without being pretentious. Just like the Bossman.

Tony heard the shower click off and swallowed hard. This was really gonna happen, he realized, his body shaking slightly. This was more than he'd ever hoped for; this was huge. He wondered if Gibbs would come in fully clothed or…

Tony almost swallowed his tongue when Gibbs walked into the room. He'd toweled off, but barely, body gleaming in the low light of the room. He looked strong, capable, ready for anything—anything at all.

Gibbs moved closer, incredibly hard cock jutting outward and leading the way. "Have to settle for hand lotion," Gibbs said offhandedly, tossing a bottle on the bed. "No lube." Even though his movements were sure and even, there was something in Gibbs' eyes that made Tony suck in a breath. Outwardly, Gibbs was acting cool, calm, and confident, but his eyes told a very different story.

"You okay?" Tony asked in an undertone. He wasn't able to puzzle this out and it was starting to bother him.

"Yeah," Gibbs said, and if Tony hadn't known him so well, he would have let it go. The uncertainty flashed only for a second, but it was enough for Tony to have some idea that things weren't quite right. And even though his cock was screaming "yes," Tony's conscience wouldn't let him take this further without being absolutely sure. There was no way his hard cock could convince him everything was fine. That was up to Gibbs and Gibbs alone..

_Chalk up one victory for mind versus testosterone._

"Something's eating at you. What is it?" Tony asked. He sensed Gibbs' sigh rather than hearing it, and when the man stretched out on the bed beside him, his erection was gone. Tony scooted back and stretched out as well, running a hand through Gibbs' hair, wondering what the problem was. Hoping like hell Gibbs would confide.

"Not easy," Gibbs began, his voice nearly silent.

"What?" Tony asked, cataloguing Gibbs' body language. He still couldn't get a read on this and it was frustrating him.

"You, me. Men…with men. With me," Gibbs said after a moment.

Tony took a good long look, studying Gibbs, remembering the flash of uncertainty in the dressing room. A sudden thought occurred to him, something Tony might have dismissed, even though it clung to him despite the chances of him being wrong.

"What are you saying?" Tony asked, keeping his voice casual. "You used to taking rather than giving?" There was _no _way Gibbs was a bottom, right?

Gibbs snorted then, shaking his head, his cheeks the slightest bit reddened. Gibbs never blushed and it made him look more boyish, giving Tony a treasured glimpse into what Gibbs might have looked like before the job started crushing his spirit.

"Not a gifter either way…yet."

Tony blinked a few times, absorbing that information, swallowing hard when he realized what that meant. He was going to be the first for Gibbs. He wanted to gasp and show his shock but he held himself back—barely. This wasn't a huge admission for any person, and Gibbs didn't need Tony's ego or surprise to be a part of it. That would just make things a whole lot worse and maybe even screw everything up.

"Really?" Tony asked after he'd given himself a second to adjust. "You seemed…experienced…in the dressing room."

Gibbs shook his head. "I watched…a lot. Had mutual hand job sessions with some guys. Went to a gay nightclub overseas when I was a lot younger, but got cold feet. Had a woman waiting for me at home." His expression turned wistful and Tony's hand almost stilled in Gibbs' hair before he resumed stroking and relaxing the man in a way he knew Gibbs would appreciate.

"But I never… It never went…more than that."

"You want it to?" It was probably a formality, but Tony had to ask.

"Hell yes. I'm gonna fuck you…" Gibbs' eyes drifted down Tony's body. "And I'm gonna suck you too. Just gotta tell me if I'm not doing it right."

Was _oral_ the thing Gibbs was the most concerned about? Tony watched the play of emotions on Gibbs' face and realized that was what it was. Maybe he and Shannon had been a little more than vanilla, or maybe the mechanics of fucking a man weren't freaking Gibbs out. But oral on a man didn't compare to anything else and Gibbs had to know his lack of experience would be obvious.

"You're _Gibbs_," Tony replied, giving the other man a gentle smile. "Of course you're gonna do it right. I'll tell you if something doesn't work for me."

"Good." Gibbs flashed that feral smile and even though Tony was lying down, he could swear his knees got a little weak. "Lie back then. Gonna get this party started, DiNozzo."

"Can't wait, Boss."


	7. Man Makes the Clothes Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Gibbs looked down at Tony, taking a couple of seconds to adjust, to watch the other man. He was still dressed, while Gibbs wasn't, and the contrast of fabric on skin was gonna be…interesting. Not that Gibbs was willing to let it go too far. He wanted Tony naked, and he wanted Tony naked now.

His hands were shaking slightly when he brought them to the waistband of Tony's pants, fingers clumsily working the belt open and undoing the top button slowly. Tony was propped up on his elbows, green eyes electric as he watched. DiNozzo was being more patient than Gibbs would have ever expected him to be, and even though he couldn't verbalize it, he appreciated it. And he'd show Tony later.

Yeah, like he'd said, it was time to get the party started. Oral sex was something he'd always wanted to try, but the timing had never been right. Or maybe he'd never met a guy he wanted to taste like he wanted Tony DiNozzo. Like he _craved_ Tony DiNozzo.

Gibbs spread his hands across Tony's warm thighs, gripping them gently before he eased the pants down. Tony lifted his hips and Gibbs moved the fabric down past Tony's socks, glad that his shoes had been kicked off at some point.

Tony wore a pair of deep green bikins that left little to the imagination. He was only half hard and Gibbs could have headslapped himself for ruining the moment, even though he knew Tony deserved to hear about his lack of experience.

And yet somehow he figured it wouldn't be an issue. He had the distinct feeling that Tony would be rock hard any moment now.

Gibbs leaned in, breathing in the scent of aroused male, the rich tang of pre-cum, the musk of arousal, as it wafted up through the fabric. It wasn't anything foreign to him, but on another man, the smell was different. There were subtle changes that Gibbs immediately recognized as being Tony's individual scent. His mouth watered and he looked up, meeting Tony's eyes.

"God…"

"What, DiNozzo?"

"The way you're looking at me…God." Gibbs felt Tony's leg muscles bunch under his hands. Women had been scared off by Gibbs' intensity, and yet Tony was welcoming it. And from the sudden flood arousal filling the air, Gibbs had the feeling Tony got off on it.

He peeled Tony's underwear off, watching as Tony's cock twitched and began filling with blood. Gibbs leaned in, curving a hand around it and taking it in a loose fist, a hand resting on Tony's chest to prevent him from moving too much. Gibbs needed to do this on his schedule, on his time.

He stroked up and down a few times, tightening and then loosening his grip, trying to discover what made Tony the hottest. Tony just breathed loudly, offering no clear clues to what worked the best for him.

Gibbs supposed he'd have to taste to get the real story.

He leaned closer, pulling Tony's scent in more deeply and tripping all his own nerve centers. Gibbs groaned as he hardened as well and shifted to trap his cock more comfortably against the blankets.

"We could sixty-nine," Tony offered, barely banked urgency in his voice.

"Not distracting myself," Gibbs replied, his attention completely on the hard cock in front of him. He darted his tongue out, a fleeting flutter against the very tip, and pulled the flavor into his mouth, acquainting himself with it before going further. Tony made a happy sound, his entire body vibrating, his hand coming down to rest on top of Gibbs' on his abdomen.

"O-okay, Boss."

Gibbs looked up, giving Tony a jaunty wink, before he returned to the throbbing cock in his fist. It pulsed in his hand and as Gibbs began a twisting motion that ended under the head, he wrung a gasp out of Tony.

"Bosssssss…"

"Right here," Gibbs whispered, letting his breath move over the swollen flesh. He licked again, this time sweeping right over the head and hooking his tongue underneath. He didn't think there was any finesse to what he was doing, but from the way Tony was starting to shift, he was getting just the reaction he wanted.

Gibbs knew the warm-up was over—he was never gonna be thought of as a tease. He moved his body a little higher on the bed, groaning himself at the way his own sensitized cock rubbed against the bedding as he moved. Tony's hand tightened on his own and Gibbs slanted a gaze upward, making sure Tony was okay.

"It's not…I'm not going to… Boss…it's too good." Tony gave him an apologetic look.

Gibbs felt a surge of purely male pride at the realization that Tony's self control was almost gone. Gibbs dipped his head, taking the entire tip of Tony's cock in his mouth. He experimented with different things, flicking his tongue over it, swiping across it, even allowing the hint of teeth to graze Tony, his hands working over the shaft the entire time.

"More…take more," Tony begged half sobbing the words. He was trying to fight the urge to thrust upward, but Gibbs knew what Tony needed, just as he was sure he'd be able to continue to perform without disappointing DiNozzo at all.

Gibbs started bobbing his head up and down, making a conscious effort to relax his jaw, the sensation of having a dick in his mouth completely foreign to him. But he loved having all that power between his lips, loved the fact that he was driving Tony crazy.

Gibbs closed his eyes sucking and licking and working Tony's hard cock in and out of his mouth, taking a little more in every time. He didn't dare try to swallow Tony completely down—that would have been idiotic. But he knew he had at least half the shaft in his mouth, his hand working continuously over the exposed parts.

Tony was thrashing on the bed now, moans turning louder, his head moving from side to side, his hips starting to pump upward. Now that Gibbs was getting used to the whole dick sucking thing, he started to match Tony's motions, taking him in as far as he dared, his hand moving from Tony's stomach to the sac, tugging lightly at his balls.

Tony's hand fell heavily onto Gibbs' head, his fingers running through the strands, though he was careful not to hold Gibbs in position. Gibbs groaned low and Tony bucked upward again.

"Gibbs! Fuck…that's so good! I…Gibbs. Boss…not gonna last… God…" Tony's hand tightened in his hair, the little pinpricks of pain turning Gibbs on and pushing him to suck harder, stroke faster, tug more firmly. Tony was shaking now, his legs twitching, free hand clenching and releasing the blanket.

"Gibbs, soon. Pull off. I'm….Gibbs! Fuck, Gibbs! I'm…Fuck!" Tony's voice was getting increasingly louder and Gibbs tried his best to chuckle around Tony's dick. There was no way he was pulling off now. No damned way.

Gibbs increased the suction, working faster now that he knew his goal was so close. Tony stiffened for a second and Gibbs could actually feel the pulses as the cum raced up the shaft. He pulled back, leaving only Tony's cock head in his mouth as Tony yelled out his climax, both hands now buried in Gibbs' hair.

Powerful jets of semen were released into his mouth and Gibbs swallowed hard and fast, wishing he had pulled off enough to really savor it. But there'd be time later…this was damned good. He lifted his eyes, watching Tony's expression as his climax wound down and the aftershocks began.

Gibbs withdrew slowly, letting Tony's cock pop out of his mouth and milking the last few pearly droplets out. He scooped them up, tasting them; finally savoring what he knew should have been an acquired taste. It was something Gibbs hadn't known he craved until just this moment.

Gibbs released Tony's cock and crawled up the bed, stretching out beside his now-boneless lover. "How'd I do?" he asked, trying to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"That was…fuck. I…don't have words," Tony managed to gasp out. "Amazing," he added, eyes sparkling with need and complete sexual satisfaction.

"So, you wanna do it again?"

"Hell, yeah. That isn't…" Tony frowned, looking serious. "That's not all we're doing, right, Boss."

"That was only the beginning."


	8. Man Makes the Clothes Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Tony fell silent after the blow job, and Gibbs watched him, cataloging his expression and the way DiNozzo's body shook off stress. Tony settled, relaxed and completely languid next to Gibbs. The salty flavor of Tony's come was all he could taste, the scent of aroused male and the tang of sweat the only things he could smell. And this felt right in a way Gibbs hadn't dared imagined.

At some point, Tony'd lost his shirt, and he was every bit as naked as Gibbs was now, golden skin and long limbs sprawled on the bed as if he belonged there. Which Gibbs supposed he did.

Gibbs ran a hand through Tony's chest hair, stroking the muscles underneath and watching as his ribcage expanded with each breath. He hadn't realized how attuned he'd made himself to Tony's breathing since the Y. Pestis. But Gibbs couldn't deny that his awareness was completely on his lover and the way Tony pulled air in effortlessly at the moment. It hadn't always been like that, and Gibbs was deeply worried that there would be other attacks, when a cold turned into something life threatening. But for now, Tony was completely healthy and breathing fine and Gibbs needed to take complete advantage of that.

His hand skimmed down past Tony's ribs to his stomach, firmer and harder than Gibbs had thought it would be, considering Tony's diet. "Been working out," he remarked casually.

"Mmm, yeah. Didn't want to be a liability."

"You're not."

Even though Gibbs was barely touching Tony, the other man's muscles jumped under his hand, goosebumps appearing on Tony's body. He was clearly sensitized from coming, but he wasn't pulling away from Gibbs' touch.

"Love how you do that." Tony said in that well-fucked voice, rolling his head and looking at Gibbs with sleepy, heavy-lidded eyes. He was a living picture of hedonism and Gibbs found he liked it. A lot.

"Do what, DiNozzo?"

"Stroke me. It's like the way you touch the wood. You learn every nuance of it. You know its strengths, its weaknesses, any flaws. You don't only know that from looking at it, but from running your hands over it and testing it for yourself. It says a lot about you, Boss."

"Oh?" Gibbs asked, intrigued by Tony's insight.

"You don't leave anything to chance when you have something that you rely on. I know you do visual inspections, but this is so much more, it goes deeper, way beyond a surface check. You need to touch and test the strength of everything. You need to know it with your hands as well as your eyes." Tony flashed Gibbs a brilliant grin. "Always wondered if you were that tactile with your lovers."

"Did ya?"

Tony nodded, taking Gibbs hand in his own and turning it over, studying the palm. "You have so many calluses, yet I think your hands are probably more sensitive than most people's. McGee with all his girl products and soft hands, he can't compare."

"You comparing _me_ to McGee?" Gibbs asked, incredulous. He and McGee were about as far apart as any two men could be. Unless… Gibbs swallowed down a bolt of jealousy. "You sleep with McGee, Tony?" He hadn't meant for it to come out with such hostility, but when it did, Gibbs could only wince and then fall quiet.

"What? Probie and me?" Tony's voice rose an octave at that. "No, Boss. Oh hell no. Gibbs…me and metrosexual McGee. You're kidding!"

"Metrowhat?"

"Metro…It's…" Tony shrugged. "Men who carry around a purse, who get manicures and facials. Guys…" Tony shrugged. "Guys nothing like us."

Gibbs had enough to put together a picture, and he nodded in understanding. "Answer me."

"Me and McGee. No. Hell no. He's not my type."

"You have a type?" Gibbs asked, wondering how experienced Tony was.

"Yeah. Older authority figures. Alpha males." He leaned up, propping himself on an elbow, his eyes sliding down Gibbs' body. "And if I'm lucky, they're hung as good as you."

Was this just sex? Was this about Tony scratching an itch? It sure as hell wasn't for Gibbs, and if DiNozzo thought he would do this so casually, he had a big shock in store.

"Glad I was able to fit type then." Gibbs started to slide off the bed, but Tony grabbed his wrist, yanking him back. Gibbs was shocked when Tony used his own body weight to his advantage, tugging Gibbs against him hard. DiNozzo had been doing more than working out; he'd been training. And Gibbs was impressed.

"You're not a type, Gibbs," Tony burst out, exasperated. "It's _you_. I've wanted _you_ since the day we met and I've been trying to find someone who was a poor substitute for years. I'm fucked up, dontcha get that?"

"Not fucked up," Gibbs replied, pulling his wrist back and rubbing it absently. Tony's grip had strengthened as well. He sat up, looking down at Tony, who'd stretched back out.

"Yeah, I am."

"Understand." Gibbs had three ex wives as testament to the whole poor substitute angle. He got it. "Why?" he asked, not sure what he was asking.

"Because…." Tony trailed off, shrugging. "You're you. When you do that thing with you voice, I start to get hard right in Interrogation. And when you get that intense take no prisoners look in your eyes, it freaks me out, but it fascinates me at the same time. And…" He trailed off, shrugging, his ears turning a little pink. "You saved my life."

Gibbs cocked his head, hoping DiNozzo would say more.

"When I was dying," Tony began. Gibbs couldn't hide his wince and Tony nodded before looking away. "Yeah, Gibbs. I was dying. I was giving up. It hurt so damned much, and I didn't have much fight left in me. I didn't even want to make it. I just wanted to let go."

Tony shifted positions, tugging Gibbs down so they were facing each other. "I never told anyone this, Gibbs. I don't even know where to begin." He sighed and shivered a little, and only then did Gibbs have the sense that this was a huge revelation. Whatever this is went well beyond sex. He had a sudden urge to be closer to Tony.

"Under the blankets."

"Not tired."

"Humor me." Gibbs waited until Tony moved and then tugged the blankets up over them. He propped himself on an elbow, his free hand stroking over Tony's shoulder, soothing him and urging him to relax without words.

"I felt like I was drowning. My lungs…Everything I coughed up was replaced by so much more. I'd started to lose feeling in my feet and hands, my field of vision was narrowing, and things were getting harder to hear. And I was cold right down to the bones. I'd made peace with it, Gibbs. I was there…I was minutes away from going."

Gibbs had sensed that they'd been close to losing Tony, but he'd had no idea just how close Tony'd come to death.

"I looked up the odds, you know. Later on… I wasn't supposed to survive."

"You're damned right you were supposed to." Gibbs growled out the words, the rage he'd felt at the time roaring right back to the surface.

"No, Gibbs. I wasn't." Tony's hand came close, hovering over Gibbs' forearm before he relaxed it, holding Gibbs close suddenly. "There were three women with me when you came in."

Three women? There'd been the nurse. The doctor had been male. Gibbs blinked rapidly, ice lodging in his gut. He searched Tony's eyes, shuddering just once.

"My mom was one of them. You know she died when I was eight. And she was with two people I didn't know. A redheaded woman…and a little girl. I would never have known who they were except that the woman called your name when you came in. And even then, I didn't really know until you were in the coma and we learned about them. The little girl…Kelly. She was stroking my hair. And she…Shannon, was holding my hand. And my mom was singing to me like she used to when I was a little boy."

Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes moist. "They'd come with my mom…" He broke Gibbs' gaze, staring off into the distance. "I was supposed to go with them. Then you came in and you ordered me to stay, and you slapped a phone in my hand. And I couldn't…I couldn't disobey you. I had to fight. I couldn't give up."

"Glad you did," Gibbs managed, pulling Tony closer, hanging on fiercely and comforting himself by the sound of Tony's breathing, by the steady beat of his heart. "Need you on my six, even if you do find trouble."

"Trouble finds me, Boss."

"Not this time, Tony. Kinda like you here."

"Me too, Boss. Me too."

"Good. Lie here and relax. You're gonna get round two soon."

"Can't wait."


	9. Man Makes the Clothes Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Tony fell silent, snuggling in and burrowing closer. Gibbs hadn't anticipated or expected this, and though his first instinct was to pull away, he allowed his own body to relax. It was different holding a man, chest to chest, crotch to crotch. Muscles were against muscles, rather than the soft curves Gibbs was used to pressing against him. It was an adjustment, but one Gibbs easily made. Tony's revelation had softened Gibbs' resolve; it wasn't as if this was only sexual. In this moment, it was more intimate than anything Gibbs had experienced in many years.

Tony was boneless against him; there wasn't any resistance in his body at all. Gibbs envied that. He'd slapped up walls, hiding behind barked words and restraint for so long that he didn't know how to let loose, and sure as hell not in this situation. Even though he sensed that he needed to give Tony something just as intimate as the revelation Tony had shared.

Gibbs sighed, his gut telling him that he needed to share something with Tony, even though it would make him vulnerable in a way he had no desire to be with the younger man. Or with anyone.

He stroked one hand down Tony's back and the other through DiNozzo's thick hair, relying on Tony's arms around his torso to keep them anchored together. And that was what it was, even if Gibbs would never utter the words. He didn't know how to explain or describe it, but he knew that the two of them needed this connection on some level that they could never discuss. They'd both been adrift for a long while.

Gibbs breathed deeply, gathering up his courage. He didn't do this easily. Hell, he didn't do it at all. All of his ex-wives knew about Shannon and Kelly, because they had to. Even though the marriages hadn't worked out, Gibbs had gone into them hoping for the best. And that meant disclosing who the two redheads in the picture on his nightstand were and what they meant to him.

"What is it?" Tony asked, eyes focused on Gibbs. His expression was watchful, body language still relaxed despite the sharpening of his gaze.

"Thinking about what you said," Gibbs started, clearing his throat. He sighed once again, pulling up strength from somewhere deep inside. This was so damned hard. Letting anyone in—even Tony DiNozzo, who was as loyal as they came—had become a completely foreign concept to Gibbs in recent years.

"Seeing your wife and daughter." Tony said it as a statement, not a question. "It happened, Gibbs."

"Not doubting you."

Tony swallowed, eyes locking onto Gibbs'. "Saw them twice more, Boss."

"When?"

"You'd been in the explosion. You were a bloodied mess." Tony winced at that. "Sorry, Gibbs. It looked bad—really bad. I know it was only surface scrapes and stuff, but there was so much blood and we thought it was yours. For a moment, I thought we'd lost you."

A shudder ripped through Tony, and Gibbs slid his hand down, squeezing Tony's neck. He'd never thought about that time from Tony's perspective before. It had to have been hard on him as sudden team leader.

"We got you to the hospital. I left McGee and Ziva and met Jenny there. You were lying in the bed, your head bandaged. Tubes helping you breathe. I was trying to play it all off casually, be the funny one, the cheerful one. The images of your brain were on the screen. Gibbs, it scared the hell out of me, and I had to be what Jenny needed. Then she asked me if you looked in pain, and I realized I'd never seen you show pain before. Discomfort, yeah. When you hurt each of your shoulders, a few other times But never pain. And you looked like you were anguished. And we learned you'd been wounded in Desert Storm, that you'd been in a coma. It changed everything, made my stomach fall, scared the crap out of me. Deep in my gut."

Tony shook his head, another shudder wracking him. "It's okay. I'm here now," Gibbs said in a soothing voice.

"I noticed that, Boss," Tony said, a hand coming down with a tap on Gibbs' naked ass. He jumped and Tony smirked before his smile faded, his face becoming deeply serious.

"The neurologist Jenny dated for a while, he was telling us he'd treated you before and he'd seen the look on your face all those years ago. And there was a second where I heard your little girl's voice."

"Kelly's."

"Yeah, Kelly's. She was telling you it was time to get up. I couldn't see her and I wondered if I'd imagined it. But I think a part of me knew it was her trying to keep you together, Boss. When the rest of us couldn't." Tony sighed deeply and Gibbs could see the lingering echo of the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. It had been an incredibly tough time for DiNozzo and Gibbs was so damned proud that he'd risen to the challenge. And even though he wanted more information on his girls, he knew he had to right some wrongs, here and now.

"Proud of ya, Tony."

"Why?" Tony asked, cocking his head and chewing lightly on his lower lip.

"Handled a tough situation then…and when I was in Mexico. Never did right by ya." It was the closest thing to an apology Gibbs felt he could offer, but it was a hell of a lot more than anyone else got. "You became the leader I know you are. Reason why I chose you."

"Why?" Tony asked again, his eyes shining brightly. It was clear he'd been expecting this for a long time. Hell, he'd deserved it for a long time.

"Why'd I choose you?"

"Frat boy. Three police departments. Didn't exactly come highly decorated, did I, Boss?"

"Medals never meant a damn to me." Tony knew they hadn't; job performance and raw talent was what had always drawn Gibbs and he'd seen it in DiNozzo from the outset. "You looked at me with more smarts than all the men around you. Raw talent, guts, drive. Chose you and never regretted it."

Tony swallowed hard, the emotion rising, threatening to choke him. He'd never expected this admission from Gibbs and having it here while they were lying naked in bed together was almost too much intimacy for him. His heart raced and Tony fought to control his breathing, trying to keep the panic at bay. He'd never been good with honest emotions and from Gibbs? That was something completely different and totally unexpected. And it shook him to the core.

"Mean it," Gibbs said, his hand stroking through Tony's hair, gently soothing strokes that Tony could easily give over to. He was just as tactile as Gibbs, and it had been so damned long since someone had just stroked or touched him. And the fact that it was Gibbs just blew him out of the water.

"I know, Boss," Tony said, his voice unsteady. He swallowed and cleared his throat, nodding. "I know." He did; even though Gibbs had never said it before. There was a reason Tony stuck around, even when the urge to cut and run was overwhelming to him some days. And that reason was because Gibbs appreciated him in a way none of his previous bosses ever had.

"No, ya don't. Not in your gut, Tony. Not in your soul. You only say you do. Know it deep inside."

Tony cocked his head to the side, wanting to argue, but hoping Gibbs would say more.

"Don't know. Not how much I value you. Gotta show it more."

Tony shrugged, wanting to disarm the situation with a movie quote or stupid comment. It was his coping mechanism when things were getting too intense or emotional. But he knew that if he did that, he'd be screwing up whatever this thing was between him and Gibbs. There was no way he wanted to piss Gibbs off when the other man was being so open.

"I'll try to read you better," Tony said softly, giving Gibbs an affectionate smile.

"Try to give ya more to read," Gibbs replied. He got quiet again and Tony didn't try to break the mood. He just settled back in, enjoying the way Gibbs' hands were running over his shoulders and back. When Gibbs spoke again, Tony was aware a few minutes had passed. He'd been drifting on a cloud of sensation, his nerve endings jumping and dancing happily as Gibbs had petted, and stroked, and touched. "Tell me about the third time, Tony."

Tony blinked a few times, trying to bring his mind back down to earth. Third time for what? Then his mind broke through the haze and he focused on Gibbs again. "The third time I saw them?"

Gibbs nodded, and for a split second he looked lost. Tony wondered if he'd imagined it, but knew in his gut that Gibbs had let some of his own walls slip.

"I was doing CPR on Maddie Tyler. Neither of you were breathing. I thought I'd lost you, Boss." Tony could feel his throat getting tighter, the tension coming out in his words.

"You didn't," Gibbs whispered, his hand coming around to stroke Tony's cheekbone. "And you did the right thing by working on Maddie. Was what I wanted."

Knowing that hadn't made the decision any easier, the situation any less agonizing. The pain and anguish of seeing Gibbs there, eyes open, dead. Tony shivered again. "Hardest decision I ever had to make," Tony finally choked out.

"I know."

"I was working on Maddie, my back to you, and I heard a voice say "I love you, Daddy. Gibbs…I heard her." And when I looked up from Maddie, I could see her. She was wearing braids, wasn't she?"

Gibbs nodded, a look in his eyes Tony had never seen before.

"She gave me a little smile and waved. And then…" Tony shrugged. "You don't believe me." Gibbs reared up a little so that he was looking down at Tony.

"I saw them too, DiNozzo. The last two times. I saw 'em too. Heard Kelly say the same thing. I believe ya, Tony."

Tony could read the truth in Gibbs' eyes and didn't insist, didn't say anything else. It would have screwed up the moment. Gibbs' hand went back into his hair, fingers running through the strands and soothing Tony and he relaxed, lulled into a comfortable silence.

"Not quite the sexy afternoon you expected, was it?"

"Hell of a lot more than I ever expected, Boss," Tony replied seriously. "This means more than sex. There's always time later."

"Come home with me tonight," Gibbs said abruptly. "After all the crap…just you and me." He looked a little vulnerable in that moment and Tony's gave him an affectionate smile, completely charmed.

"Thought you'd never ask. I can wait for the sex. This…this is perfect right now. More than I ever thought I'd get."

"But everything you deserve."


	10. Man Makes the Clothes Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Tony felt the glow of satisfaction, the warmth from deep inside, the pure contentment of knowing that he and Gibbs belonged here in this moment. They hadn't even had sex yet and Tony was emotionally involved—more than he had been with anyone, despite the flash of pain acknowledging that caused.

Gibbs was different, and not only in the guy way, not only in the boss way. There was something else, a deep connection they shared that Tony could never fully identify but was drawn to like a moth to a flame.

There was a father figure component, but that wasn't all of it. He'd never felt so valued on a job before, even when Gibbs was treating him like crap. Tony figured that didn't make sense to anyone—not even himself when he laid it out like that. But he knew what he meant and some things…well, they didn't need words. Bossman was living proof of that. He was lying beside Tony not saying a word and Tony could read his relaxation in the way his body was molded against Tony's.

He let his eyes fall on Gibbs, wedged up beside him, the other man's eyes less sharp than they had been. Even a blind man could see that Gibbs was working hard to put this all together in his head and in his own time. It was kinda nice to see; Tony knew Gibbs didn't let his guard down easily. And he'd put himself in Tony's hands literally and figuratively today. That wasn't something Tony would easily forget, not that Gibbs would ever let him.

Tony wasn't sure how this was going to progress from here. Gibbs was admittedly not very good with personal relationships, and then tacking on the guy/guy factor here. Yet he'd said pretty firmly and clearly that he was interested in this being more than a casual fuck. Tony got the sense that Gibbs never did casual fucks.

"Nice seeing you this way," Gibbs remarked. Tony flinched inwardly, his hand starting to rise to smooth down his hair. When Gibbs gripped his wrist in gentle fingers, Tony blinked a few times, looking down. How had Gibbs gotten so good at anticipating his every move? It was eerie and scary but satisfying at the same time. It was kinda nice to have someone nearby who knew you—deep inside. Even if trusting that person with that knowledge scared the crap out of you.

Tony wasn't any better than Gibbs at letting people deep inside. It was going to be a process for them both. He just had to hope their emotional walls didn't screw things up and drive them apart.

"Don't do that, Tony," Gibbs warned softly. There was no arrogance or command in his voice, and yet Tony took the warning for what it was, letting his wrist go limp where it was snagged by Gibbs.

"Do what?" Tony asked. Even though he knew what Gibbs was talking about, they had to do this dance, it was expected. It was what guys like them did.

"Deflect, avoid. I like seeing you still and calm like this. Don't screw that up. We only have…" Gibbs released Tony's wrist and looked at his own. "Less than an hour before we have to leave. You know you can relax with me. I don't need you to be DiNozzo right now. Tony is enough."

"Really?" Tony asked, unable to keep the light sarcasm out of his voice. Gibbs' eyes narrowed, his lips tightening. That was it; Tony had screwed up yet again. He drew his shoulders up, waiting for a headslap that never came.

"Really," Gibbs asserted. "Some day, we're gonna get to the bottom of your self esteem issues, but not now. Not today.

"Okay, Boss." It was hard work for Tony to stay absolutely still, but he was determined to do so. He wouldn't disappoint Gibbs. Not now, not after what they'd shared.

"Nobody at NCIS knew," Tony said softly. "Not even Jenny or Ducky."

Gibbs nodded, meeting Tony's eyes steadily. There was so much emotion there, things Tony couldn't identify, much less tap into. It made him admire Gibbs as much as it frustrated him.

"You were gone. I think you were gone after the bombing…and Mexico. But you came back afterward, after Maddie. Something changed in you. Your eyes got brighter; your smile was more real…" Tony trailed off, wondering why he was rambling so much. It was Gibbs here, not a stranger and not anyone he needed to impress. And he knew that Shannon and Kelly were people Gibbs held close to his heart. This couldn't end well, Tony knew.

"I was," Gibbs agreed quietly. He'd been trying to follow Tony's thought processes, but the other man jumped around too much, the way subjects came around again and again a total mystery to Gibbs. He understood deflection, but this didn't seem like that. If anything, it was deeper, it was Tony's quest for understanding something deep inside him. And Gibbs wasn't used to anyone caring or wanting to go that deep.

Even the wives had their limits, and discussing a dead wife and daughter—when none of them had children—wasn't the way to a happy or productive marriage. Hell, it had landed him in divorce court three times and he was still paying alimony all these years later.

Talking about Shannon and Kelly—even to people who had known them—wasn't pleasant or comfortable. Gibbs was shocked right to the bone that Tony was discussing them in such a non-threatening manner, considering what they'd just shared and would share later. There wasn't the wariness in his eyes that Gibbs had come to expect from others, just empathy and curiosity. It was…nice. It made Gibbs feel more at ease with Tony than he had with almost anyone in a long time. It elevated Tony from co-worker and casual friend to the inner circle, along with Ducky and Abby.

Gibbs wondered how shocked Ducky and Abbs would be at the fact that he and DiNozzo had whatever this was between them. It would take some time to puzzle together and figure out, and in the realm of personal relationships, Gibbs wasn't one to ever rush. He did everything on his own time and in his own way. And very few people could accept that. Would impulsive Tony DiNozzo be able to take what Gibbs could give, on his own schedule?

"You're different too," Tony commented, his voice soft. "I'm seeing the real you here. Relaxed—way more relaxed even than our beer and steak nights. More relaxed than poker. This is…"

"Me," Gibbs said simply. There was more vulnerability in that word than Gibbs knew he'd shared in a lot of years. Like it or not, he was letting DiNozzo way inside. He just had to hope that all of this was what they could deal with, in and out of the office. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't do that, Bossman," Tony said softly, and Gibbs was struck by how they mirrored each other. When one sank into too much thought, the other was ready and willing to pull him out. It was something Gibbs hadn't experienced since Shannon…and even though he was making that comparison a hell of a lot today, Gibbs felt that it was right. It wasn't him being disloyal in the least.

He'd taken a step today, and for the first time in a great many years, Gibbs didn't have that sinking sense of dread.

"Won't," Gibbs replied, making a silent vow. DiNozzo's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, and Gibbs knew the message had been passed along. This was different and new and exciting. He wouldn't think it to death.

"You wanna get me dressed for this thing, Tony?" The way DiNozzo's whole face lit up made Gibbs grin and he allowed Tony to pull him to his feet. The photo shoot wouldn't be fun, but the rest of the day was gonna be interesting in ways Gibbs didn't want to imagine. Yet.

"Don't get hard, Boss. That'll ruin the fit of the underwear." Tony's words were a counterpoint to the tongue slicking over his lips and the lusty expression on his face. Gibbs reached down, giving his half-hard cock a squeeze.

"Don't look at me like that and I won't."

"Can't help it. You're…" Tony trailed off, shrugging. Gibbs knew he shouldn't be so flattered, but as the heat crept from his ears and across his cheekbones, he could only duck his head, reaching for the discarded underwear.

"Yeah, I am. Now can we get this show started?"


End file.
